Metal, Flame, and Fangs
by gratsulover117
Summary: Edward has been secretly dating Roy Mustang for about three years now, but something is starting to bother him, well two things really. First is the fact Ed feels like he is slowly getting weaker, second is the fact that in the ten years he has known Roy... Roy never seems to age.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal, Flame, and Fangs**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Set roughly around Three Almost Four years after Brotherhood series, Edward is now 21 and is a Brigadier General, he still has both automail arm and leg and he can use his Alchemy, he also is looks like he could still be a teenager of about seventeen to Twenty. Roy is a General. Ed and Roy have been dating in secret ever since Ed turned 18. This story may end up a crossover between other things later and I will let you know when and if that happens.**

**Summary: Edward has been secretly dating Roy Mustang for about three years now, but something is starting to bother him, well two things really. First is the fact Ed feels like he is slowly getting weaker, second is the fact that in the ten years he has known Roy... Roy never seems to age. **

**Now on to the story.**

Edward walked down the hall of central HQ slower than normal. The mission he just came back from was unusually tiring for him. It was a simple job, go investigate the cause of a building explosion, but he ended up fighting an Alchemist using alchemy similar to Scar but not as destructive. Ed noticed during the fight that he was getting worn out faster than normal, luckily he was able to capture the bad guy and turn him in. Now Edward is heading to General Mustangs office to turn in his mission report.

Edward entered the office and closed the door before sitting on the couch in front of the Generals desk.

"Welcome back Fullmetal" Roy greeted without looking up from his paperwork.

"That mission you sent me on was exhausting Mustang" Edward said as he placed his written report on the generals desk. Roy looked at Edward and frowned, Eds looked paler than normal and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you feeling alright Fullmetal, a simple mission like that wouldn't normally wear you down like this" Roy asked with worry in his eyes. Ed saw the worry and smiled at his secret boyfriend.

"I'm fine general, just need a little rest is all, I'm sure I will be back to normal by tomorrow." Ed say with a smile. Roy looked at Ed with a doubtful look but nodded anyway before picking up Ed report and reading it over.

"Everything seems to be in order, why don't you take the rest of the day off and get some rest" Roy said starting to sign more paperwork.

"Sounds like a good plan" Ed yawned as he layed down on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I didn't mean here Fullmetal" Roy said but sighed when he got no response, Ed was already asleep. Roy got up and quietly placed his coat over the golden haired man before sitting back down and continuing his work. _"Now it begins... this is not good" _Roy thought sadly.

(line break, Three week later)

Edward calmly sat on the couch in Roys living room as he waited for Roy to finish making dinner. He looked at all the pictures that were on the wall that he never really paid attention to before, but something about the pictures made him start thinking about something. The pictures ranged from times of the Ishval Civil war to the current time. Edward noticed something off about the photos... Roy looked the same in all of them, he didn't seem any different after so many years.

"Ed Dinner is done" Roy called, and Ed slowly stood up and walked to the dinning room where the table had a bowl of his favorite stew waiting for him.

Over the past Three weeks Edward has just gotten even more tired and has developed a cough, Roy told him to take off work until he feels better. For the past week Ed has been staying at Roys house because Roy also didn't want Ed to be alone since Alphonse moved back to Resembool and married Winry.

"Thanks Roy" Edward said as he sat at the table and started eating.

"Feeling any better" Roy asked as he sat down and started to eat. Edward sighed and shook his head no.

"Just always feel tired, and I'm starting to get nauseous lately" Edward sighed. Roy frowned at that.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" Roy said.

"No way, I hate hospitals" Edward yelled.

"fine you don't have to see one yet, but promise me that if you get any worse that you will go see a doctor" Roy said sternly.

"Fine" Ed said.

"Promise me" Roy said.

"I promise" Edward sighed.

Soon after eating dinner Edward was sitting in Roys study reading some of his Flame alchemy books when suddenly he stood and rushed to the restroom and puked in the toilet. Roy hearing him rush to the restroom entered and pulled Edwards long golden hair back so Ed wouldn't accidentally get puke in his hair.

After cleaning up Edward went straight to bed and was asleep withing moments. Roy decided to call it a night as well so he got in the bed next to Edward and pulled him into a secure hold before closing his eyes.

(Two more weeks later)

Ed sat on the cushioned patient bed in examination room, Roy stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched as Edward had another coughing fit. Edward was Pale, even his golden hair and eyes looked pale, he lost weight because he couldn't keep any food down, and over the past two weeks he has gotten weak enough that he could barely walk around without help.

Soon a doctor walked in with the results of his examination, the doctor looked at him with a sad look and instantly Edward felt like he was hit in the gut.

"I'm sorry mister Elric, but you have a very rare disease and it is Terminal" The doctor said, Edward stared with horror in his eyes.

"How long" Roy asked.

"I say he has another month, maybe more if he takes it easy" the doctor said.

"I will take care of him" Roy said calmly.

(Two weeks later)

Edward has been in bed ever sine returning from the doctor, Roy could tell he didn't have much time left in him, Roy estimated Ed wouldn't make it through the night. Roy went to make Edward a small dinner, when he came back his heart nearly broke when he saw Ed was crying. He set the food on the dresser and climbed on the bed where he hugged Ed who buried his face in Roys chest.

"I don't want to die" Edward cried.

"I wont let you die ed, I love you to much" Roy said, "I can save you, if you want" Edward looked up in confusion.

"How" Ed asked.

"There is something I haven't told you... or anyone for that fact" Roy sighed as he laid Edward back down into the bed. "Truth is, I'm a vampire, and I can turn you so you will live again, with me forever" Roy said. Edward stared in shock.

"Prove you are telling the truth, if you are joking with me I with punch you with my Automail fist" Ed said with narrowed eyes. Roy opened his mouth and let his fangs lengthen. Ed stared for a moment in awe, "So that is why you never seem to age" Ed said, Roy looked at him in slight surprise, he expected Edward to be scared of him, that is why he didn't tell him, but he was surprised that Ed seemed calm and that he noticed that he never aged.

"So you noticed that huh" Roy said with a small grin, Edward nodded, "Then if you noticed that means others are going to notice, that means it is almost time for me to leave and find a new life. So I need to know now Edward, will you come with me as my Vampire Mate" Roy asked seriously. After a few minutes of silence Roy thought Ed was going to say no and stood to leave when Eds flesh hand grasped weakly onto his wrist.

"Yes" Edward said, "I want to be with you Roy, forever. I don't want to Die" Edward said. Roy turned to see the Recently Pale golden eyes were now bright with the fire of determination that he loved so much. Roy sat back down on the bed and looked sternly at Edward.

"Then you need to know that Human blood is strictly off-limits, you and I will feed only on Animal blood. When you re-awaken as a vampire you will be compelled to try and drink from humans by newborn vampire instincts, you need to fight these instincts." Roy said Edward nodded, "We may also have to disappear for a year, until your instincts are in check"

"What about Alphonse, and your dream of being Fuhrer" Ed asked.

"We can keep in touch with Al if you really want to, and after the year is up and you wont try to attack humans anymore we can visit, but after a while Al will notice you wont be aging, and that will be when we should not see him in person anymore. As for my dream, I'm already being noticed for my non-aging, so I was going to have to give up soon anyway and move before I am found out, because if Hawkeye was to find out what I am she may actually shoot me"

"Okay" Ed said. "anything ells"

"One more thing, Vampires have gifts witch are like powers, we do not have a gate and therefore we do not have Alchemy" Roy said.

"But you use Alchemy" Ed pointed out confused.

"No, my gift is flames, I found an Alchemy that I could pretend to be using so I could use my gift" Roy said and to prove his point he snapped his fingers without wearing his special gloves and flames flashed lighting a candle across the room

"Okay" Ed said.

"Are you ready, it is going to hurt" Roy said, Edward nodded and closed his eyes.

Roy bit his own tongue to make it bleed before lightly brushing Edwards hair away from his neck, ed gasped at the light brush of Roys fingers on his neck before almost yelling in pain as Roy bit his neck piercing the soft skin with his fangs and injecting his own blood through the wound. Roy pulled back panting from fighting his instincts when he tasted Edwards blood and watched as the bite healed itself and Ed started to scream in pain.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wish I could make it less painful" Roy said as he run his hand through Edwards hair until Ed passed out and stopped breathing, "You must also die before you can live again" Roy whispered and kissed Eds forehead before standing and cleaning himself up, he then went into his basement to a fridge and pulled out a bag of animal blood and brought it back up to his room and awaited for when Edward would wake up.

(Line break, about a week later)

It has been a week now since Roy turned Edward, and they were surprised to find out two things. One Edward could still use his Alchemy, Roy guessed it was his Vampire gift because he has seen his gate and seen the truth inside it, but they also found that his Alchemy was defying the rules of equivalent exchange, Roy believed this was because he no longer had a gate.

The second thing that mostly surprised Roy was the fact that Edward was not being compelled to attack humans at all, it was like he didn't thirst for human blood at all, and because of this they were staying just a little longer in central to formally resign from the military, But the entire time Ed was in public and at headquarters he had to wear a pair of dark tinted sunglasses to hide the fact his eyes were now red.

Edward was currently walking up the steps to headquarters with his resignation papers in his hands, he greeted his friends when they said hi in the halls as he headed straight for Mustangs Unit.

"Morning General Mustang" Edward said as he entered his office to see Hawkeye complaining about how Roy was not getting his paperwork done, and the rest of their team silently watching. Edward coughed to get their attention, Hawkeye stopped and everyone looked at Edward, Roy gave a grateful smile to his lover.

"Good morning Fullmetal" Roy said with a smile that the rest of the team haven't seen before. "I trust your papers are in order" Edward nodded and the team looked at him confused.

"What paperwork, Edward hasn't been on a mission since he got sick" Fuery asked.

"Well this is the paperwork saying I am resigning from the military" Ed calmly said as he handed the papers to Roy.

"WHAT" everyone yelled except Roy who took the papers and started to look them over.

"Well these seem to be in order, I will turn them into the Fuhrer myself along with my own, hopefully in the next three weeks we will be able to leave" Roy said with a grin at Edward.

"What are you talking about Mustang" Hawkeye asked.

"I want to tell them now that we are already resigning" Edward said.

"Okay Roy agreed and looked up to face the rest of the team, "For the past three years Edward and I have been dating" Roy said calmly.

"I KNEW IT" Breda yelled excitedly, but everyone ignored him.

"Ed almost died from his illness, when he started to get better he told me he wants to travel around the world, I thought it would be nice to travel around together so we decided to resign from the military and travel together." Roy said as he went into his office room and back to his desk where he sat while Ed came in and sat on one of the couches.

"But Sir, I thought you wanted to be Fuhrer, that was your dream" Hawkeye said as she also entered the office.

"I changed my mind" Roy said, He then grabbed his own resignation papers and started to leave the room.

"I wanna come too" Edward said as he stood and followed, leaving a still shocked team behind.

The man who was appointed Fuhrer after Bradly was a nice man who always looked after his people, his name was Yami, he was in his forties. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and wears glasses, he was an Alchemist that specialized in earth and wood, with his transmutation circles tattooed to his hands. He also was always seen with a pet Chimera that was a black cat with eagle wings.

Roy and Edward walked into Yamis office and Roy gave him their papers, he looked them over in silence before looking up at them. His Chimera flew over and landed on Edwards head and started to purr earning a smile from the Fuhrer.

"General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and Brigadier General Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist youngest State Alchemist there ever was, also the youngest Brigadier General." Yami finally greeted after reading over their papers, "Why is it that two of the best Alchemists in the military want to leave at the same time"

"We want to travel" Roy answered and Edward nodded.

"I understand that Edward here could have recently died, does the sudden want to travel have something to do with that" Yami asked with a grin that said I already know.

"Yes Sir, when I thought I was going to die I realized there was so much I haven't got to see or do, so I decided I wanted to travel the world, Roy and I grew close as he was taking care of me while I was ill, he decided to travel with me" Edward said. Yami leaned back in his chair and hummed as he thought this over with his eyes closed.

"Very well, I hope you two have nice travels, in two weeks you two will be officially resigned from this military" Yami said. Roy took out his State Alchemist silver watch and placed it on Yamis desk, Ed quickly placed his next to Roys.

"No, you two keep the watches, you two helped save this land from Bradly and the other Homunculi, and I want these to be symbols of who you two were, who knows they may just come in handy, you may also keep the funds that are already in your accounts as well as the money you earn in these last two weeks, use them wisely" Yami said with a caring smile. They were shocked but they grabbed their watches and the cat chimera flew over and landed on Yamis shoulder. "You two are dismissed" Yami said, Roy and Ed saluted and left his office.

"Just two more weeks of paperwork and missions, then we can go to Resembool and stay there for a while, I want to learn all I can about Automail so I can help fix it if it ever has any problems" Roy said as they walked down the halls back towards his Unit.

"That will surely come in handy, especially when we can no longer see them in person" Ed said with a little sadness at not seeing his brother and Winry.

"We still have a while before that happens" Roy assured as they stopped in front of the doors to his Units work area, "For now lets enjoy our last two weeks of work here and say our good-byes to our friends, beside I have your next mission waiting, it came in this morning" Roy casually said and grinned when Edward growled in annoyance at having to still work. They entered the Door to see Everyone actually working, except Havoc who was nowhere to be seen.

"This is surprising" Roy whispered to Ed as they walked to the door in the back that lead to Roys actual office, "I thought they would still be shocked about us" They entered his office to see Jean Havoc sitting on one of the couches waiting for them. When Roy noticed him he closed the door and calmly walked to his desk and sat in his chair as Edward went and sat on the other couch with his feet resting on the small table between the two couches.

"So you are really leaving" Havoc asked looking at Roy.

"Yes, we are leaving, we have two more weeks of work here and then we are going to start our travels" Roy said as he started to shuffle through the papers on his desk looking for Edwards next assignment.

"first stop, Resembool" Edward said.

"Going to visit Alphonse" Havoc asked as he lit a cigarette.

"That and Roy wants to learn about automail encase anything happens on our travels he can help fix it" Edward said with a smile.

"That is pretty smart of him" Havoc joked and Roy threw a pen at him causing Havoc to laugh before looking at Roy seriously, "If you ever need my help you know how to contact me, I will be there no matter how long I don't hear from ya, after all a Knight is always loyal to the King" Havoc said seriously, there was something about how he said it that got Edward thinking.

"Thanks, I can always count on ya" Roy said as Havoc stood and left the office.

"Roy, is Havoc like us" Edward asked. Roy nodded. "Does he have a gift" Edward asked.

"Yes he does" Roy answered as he looked at the papers some more.

"Does he ever use it"

"Not really, there is no way to cover up his gift, so he doesn't use it" Roy said then handed Edward the papers for his next assignment. Edward read over the papers and sighed.

"I can already tell this one is going to be annoying as hell" Edward Growled. Roy chuckled.

"Just two more weeks Ed, and try not to reveal you can ignore Equivalent Exchange" Roy said, "I expect a full report upon completion, You are now dismissed" Roy said as he started to work on the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

(Line break, three weeks later)

"Ready to go?" Roy asked as Edward exited his apartment with a few bags. Edward was wearing a black tee-shirt and leather black pants and black combat boots, his signature red coat was tied around his waist, and his long golden hair was in a normal pony-tail instead of his signature braid.

"Yeah I'm ready" Edward said as he put his bags in the taxi car that Roy hired to take them to the train station. As they were headed to the train station Edward sat comfortably next to Roy in the back of the taxi leaning his head against Roys shoulder with Roys arm around him. When they arrived they saw from the car that their entire team plus Armstrong, Ross, Brosh, and even Sheska waiting on the train platform waiting for them. Ed put on his sunglasses and exited the car, Roy had already paid the Taxi driver and grabbed all their belongings.

"We all came to see you off" Havoc said. Edward smiled at them. Each of them gave their own farewell and as the train pulled out of the station with Roy and Edward aboard, they waved until they were out of sight.

"So next stop is Resembool, Wonder how surprised Al and Winry will be to see me, and to find out we are together" Edward said with a smile.

"You know Winry will throw that wrench of hers at your head because you didn't tell them we are coming, not to mention keeping a secret from her" Roy said and Edward paled a little.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't wait to see Al, last I talked to him was when I first started to get ill" Edward said with a small smile, "He told me Winry and him were going to have a baby"

"That's nice, it's about time, they have been married for how long now" Roy asked with a smile.

"It's only been a little over a year, they don't have to instantly become parents after marriage Roy" Edward answered.

"I know that" Roy sighed. The rest of the train ride was quiet, Edward got bored halfway through it and decided to sleep the rest of it off even though he no longer really needed to sleep. This was just the beginning of their long forever together.

**A/N**

**I decided to stop it here for now, it is a good stopping point, Until next time...**

**Sneak peak:**

"_Brother, what happened to your eyes!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal, Flame, and Fangs**

**Welcome to chapter two of my lovely fanfiction, I hope you are enjoying it :)**

**I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything I may cross this into.**

**Just so everyone knows, the updates to this do not have set times, I am a working person who also has three other on-going stories here on , but do not fear, I will not quit any of my stories, so if you bare with me I will eventually update.**

**On to chapter two.**

"Ed time to wake, we are there" Roy said shaking the younger man laying in his lap. Edward opened his red eyes and looked up at Roy with a smile.

"Were already in Resembool? What time is it" Edward asked as he got up and reached to the compartments above their seats for his bags.

"It is five in the morning" Roy said as he also stood and grabbed his bags before they both exited the train, "I doubt that Al and Winry are even awake, so I think it would be nice to get some breakfast"

"Sounds like a good idea, there are some woods close to the edge of town that Alphonse, Winry and I use to go camping when we were kids" Edward said as he started to head for the woods.

They ended up catching a Deer and now it was around eleven in the morning so now they were walking up a small path that lead to Al and Winrys place. As the house came into sight Edward smiled. Sitting on the porch reading a book was his brother.

"Hey AL" Edward yelled in greeting.

Alphonse looked up from his book and looked over to see Edward and Roy walking up the path. He could already tell something was up because Roy was not wearing his normal military uniform, he was wearing a normal blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans with black boots, but hooked to the belt loop of his pants was a silver chain that was probably hooked to his sate alchemist watch in his front pocket. Edward was wearing a normal Black tee-shirt, his usual black leather pants, his normal black combat boots, and his usual red coat was tied around his waist, a silver chain also hooked to his pants and into his front pocket, but he was also wearing a pair of dark tented sunglasses.

"Brother!" Alphonse said as he sat the book down and stood up, he walked over to his brother as they reached the porch and gave Edward a hug, "I'm so glad you came to visit, I was so worried last time I spoke to you" he then pulled away from the hug and looked at Roy, "It's good to see you too General" Alphonse said as he extended his hand for a hand shake, Roy shook his hand with a smile.

"Please just call me Roy now" Roy said with a smile.

"OK, Roy, Ed what brings you all the way out here" Alphonse asked, he then grabbed Edwards Automail arm and looked it over, "Doesn't look broken"

"We are here because I wanted to visit you, and Roy wants to learn about Automail" Edward said pulling his arm out of his brothers grasp. Alphonse looked at Roy curiously. Roy could easily see the questions in his eyes and smiled.

"We will explain, but can we set our stuff down first" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Brother you can take the Guest room, Roy can take Pinakos old room" Alphonse said, but Edward shook his head.

"We will only need one room, we will both take the guest room" Edward said as he grabbed Roys hand with his one free hand and walked into the house, suddenly he was on the floor his bags laying around and a wrench laying beside his head.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING BEFORE YOU SHOW UP" Winry yelled from her spot on the staircase.

"Gee I'm sorry, we had a lot going on I just forgot" Edward said as he rubbed his head. Alphonse held out his hand to help Edward stand but gasped when their eyes met.

"Brother, what happened to your eyes!" Alphonse asked. Roy frowned but stayed completely calm, Edward reached up and found his sunglasses were no longer there, they were laying on the ground.

"Well Al, remember when I called and said I was getting sick, the illness was something the doctors never seen before, no body knows how or why but my eyes turned red while I was sick" Edward said calmly that it impressed Roy how fast he had come up with that lie.

"Is it permenate?" Alphonse asked as he helped Edward stand.

"The doctors don't know, I hope it isn't" Edward said, "Honestly that illness was so bad that I am happy to be alive right now" Edward said with a smile and a quick glance at Roy who smiled back.

"Let me start making some lunch and you two can tell us what brings you here" Alphonse said as he went to the kitchen. Edward started to pick up his bags.

"It's good to see you Ed" Winry said as she went to help Alphonse with lunch. Once she was gone Edward let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm surprised you came up with that so fast, It was very convincing too" Roy said as he helped pick up the bags.

"Yeah well I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide them from Alphonse for long so I already came up with that excuse before we even got on the train." Edward said with a smile, "Come on I will show you where our room is" he then walked up stairs followed closely by Roy.

They entered the room and set their bags down, Edward untied his coat and put it on the bed before walking back toward the door. Before he reached the door he felt two arms wrap around his waist and smiled as Roy kissed the back of his neck.

Edward turned around with Roys arms still around him, and kissed Roys lips while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Lunch is ready" They heard Winry call from downstairs. They pulled apart and Edward sighed.

"Ready to tell them about our relationship and travel plans?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, Lets go, I can't wait to see the looks on their face when they find out we are a couple" Edward said as he grabbed Roys hand and almost ran down to the dinning room where they saw the table had a lot of grilled cheese sandwiches and some fruit.

Edward instantly grabbed an apple and took a bite of it with a smile as he sat in a chair at the table. Roy grabbed a sandwich and sat beside Edward. Alphonse and Winry sat beside each other across from Edward and Roy.

"So what brings you two to Resembool" Winry asked.

"We should start from the Beginning" Edward said, "For the past three years Roy and I have been dating" Alphonse and Winry looked at them in shock.

"How come you never told me brother" Alphonse asked.

"Because that would have put both our jobs in danger" Edward said then took another bite of the apple.

"So why are you telling us now" Winry asked.

"We will get to that soon" Roy said.

"About two months ago I started to get really sick, Roy made me take off work until I was better he even let me stay in his house and took care of me. He took me to the doctor when it started to get really bad and my eyes started to change, the doctors said they had no clue what was wrong and said they couldn't help me" Edward explained before sighing, "I came really close to death by that illness, I lost a lot of weight and I could barely move let alone keep down any food"

"Why didn't you tell me it got that bad, I would have come any try to help" Alphonse said.

"There was nothing you could do, plus I didn't want to cause more worry now that Winry is going to have a baby" Edward said with a smile, "Anyway, while I was almost on deaths door I thought about what I haven't got to do yet, and I realized there was a whole lot I haven't seen or done"

"He went into a coma like state for a few days, I took him to the hospital and stayed with him, everyone was amazed when he woke up, they thought he was going to die while he was sleeping, but he started to get better soon after that" Roy said with a happy smile.

"After they released me from the hospital I told Roy I wanted to travel the world, he said it sounded like fun and that he was going with me" Edward said.

"We resigned from the military and we came here because Ed wanted to see you guys first and I actually wanted to learn about Automail in case something happens" Roy finished.

"Wait, if you are no longer part of the military, why do you two still have your pocket watches" Alphonse asked.

"Fuhrer Yami personally told us to keep them as reminder of who we are, and as a gift for saving the land from Bradly and the other Homunculi" Edward said happily.

"So you want me to teach you how to work on Automail" Winry asked Roy with a smirk that sent a shiver down Roys spine, he nodded. "You start tomorrow morning, so make sure you are ready, you only have a couple months until I have to stop working for the baby, then you will either have to rely on books or find a new teacher"

"Yes Mam" Roy said with a solute earning a small laugh from Edward.

"Hey Al, wanna spar" Edward asked.

"Not right after eating brother" Alphonse said.

"OK, later then" Edward said.

(Time skip, One week)

"Where is Roy" Edward asked Winry from the door to her work room.

"He told me he had something to do and left, haven't seen him since this morning, why" Winry asked.

"Just needed to ask him something" Edward said with a small frown, he then went out to sit on the porch for some fresh air, he hasn't seen Roy since last night, and Roy seemed to be thinking about something last night but wouldn't tell what it was.

Soon he saw Roy walking up the path to the house and smiled.

"Roy" Edward called as he went to greet him half way and hugged him, "Where were you" Edward asked. Roy chuckled.

"It's a surprise, I know you are going to like" Roy said, "Now come on, I told Winry and Alphonse I was going to cook dinner today" Edward looked up at him with a curious look.

"I was going to ask if we can go hunt, I'm starting to get thirsty" Edward whispered.

"Don't worry, I filled a blood bag this morning, I was going to put some in our dinner tonight" Roy said as he kissed Edward.

"So that was what you had to do" Edward asked after the kiss ended.

"One of them yes" Roy said with a smile as he headed into the house and straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

"HEY WINRY" Edward yelled as he ran down a hall to her work room.

"What Ed" Winry asked looking up from a book.

"I was wondering if you could give my automail a check up, it has been a while since my last check up" Edward asked.

"I guess I can look it over" Winry said as she motioned Edward to sit in a chair.

It turned out both his arm and leg needed to be adjusted because he grew a little since his last check up. She decided to adjust the leg first and removed it giving Edward a makeshift leg for the time being.

"I will make the proper adjustments starting after dinner and it should be ready by noon tomorrow, then I will work on your arm." Winry said as she hooked in his makeshift leg. Edward left the work room and went to the living room to see Alphonse reading on the couch, he left his brother alone and went to the kitchen to watch Roy cook.

Roy made his and Edwards bowls first and pulled out his blood bag and poured half in his and half in Edwards, it wasn't a lot but it will do for now. Edward helped set the table and soon everyone was eating when Roy suddenly stood up and turned to Edward with a smile.

"What are you doing" Edward asked, Roy didn't say anything, just smiled bigger and kneeled down on one knee, instantly Winry and Alphonse gasped and Edward stared in shock.

"Edward Elric, Will you be mine, Forever" Roy asked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, inside was a beautiful silver ring with a orange flame shaped diamond. Edward stared at it in shock for a moment in the blink of an eye Edward knocked Roy to the floor in a hug.

"YES" Edward yelled happily as he sat up sitting above Roys waist and handing out his flesh hand. Roy sat up as far as he could and slipped the ring on Edwards finger with a smile before Edward pulled him into a passionate kiss earning cheers from Alphonse and Winry. Roy pulled Edward into a hug and kissed his neck.

"Mine" Roy whispered tightening his hug and kissing Edwards neck again. They stayed like that for a while before Edward remembered they were in the dinning room and quickly got off Roy and stood up. Roy stood up also with a big smile.

"Congrats you two" Alphonse said with a smile.

"Thanks" both Roy and Edward said as they sat back at the table and finished their stew.

"I better be your maid of honor Ed" Winry said with a smile.

"Of course, who ells would it be" Edward agreed. Roy pointed at Alphonse with a smile.

"Ring barer" Roy simply said earning a smile from Alphonse.

"Who is going to be your best man Roy" Edward asked.

"Jean Havoc of course" Roy answered and Edward nodded at that.

That night Roy and Ed were laying beside each other in their shared bed, Ed had his head resting on Roys chest and Roy was running his fingers through Edwards hair.

"Roy, I was wondering, what did Havoc mean by calling you his king and him your knight" Edward asked.

"Hmmm" Roy hummed in thought of how to answer, "Well there are two reasons, one is a joke about the deal he made when he turned me into a vampire, the other is because I am the Attakai vampire king"

"How?" Edward asked amazed.

"About fifty years after Havoc turned me, the previous king wanted to meet me to see if I would join and serve directly under him... I really wasn't one for taking orders back then, so I refused, he got mad and tried to kill me, I won and Havoc said I had to drink the kings blood. That made me the Attakai vampire king, and gave me a extra boost in power" Roy explained.

"So my fiance is the king of Attakai vampires, I feel special" Edward said with a smile.

"You are special, it was my blood that turned you, that and the fact I am going to make you my husband makes you also a king of Attakai vampires" Roy said. Suddenly the door to their room opened to reveal Alphonse staring at them with wide eyes, Ed and Roy stared at him in shock and slight fear.

"I knew something was up with you two" Alphonse said, his eyes had conflicting emotions in them and Edward got up off the bed and took a step towards his brother, but Alphonse took a step back. Roy and Alphonse almost flinched at the look of hurt that flashed across Edwards face.

"Alphonse" Ed said sadly while looking at Al.

"You turned my brother into a vampire... I should have known that is what happened to him, the red eyes, the blood I saw you add to your bowls of stew, his new strength in our spars, and it explains why you haven't aged in all these years Roy" Alphonse said as he glared at Roy.

"Alphonse listen" Roy said as he stood calmly.

"I'm listening, tell me why you decided it was a good idea to turn my brother into a blood sucking vampire" Al growled.

"It wasn't his decision, it was mine" Edward said looking at Alphonse with sad eyes, Alphonse looked at Edward with a shocked look, "That illness I had was the same one that took our mother... I was on my death bed, the doctors couldn't help, I knew I wasn't going to get better." Edward said while looking at the floor, Alphonses eyes widened at that information.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you found out" Alphonse asked.

"I didn't want to worry you and Winry, stress and worrying is bad for the baby" Edward said while still looking at the floor, "one day I could feel it in my gut that that was going to be my last day of life, it was getting late and Roy went to make me dinner, I broke down and started to cry, there was so much I haven't done, so many people who would have been upset, I didn't want to die. Roy walked in while I was crying and hugged me, I told him I didn't want to die. That was when Roy revealed to me that he was a vampire, and that he could save me if I wanted him to."

"You wanted him to do it" Alphonse said I a small whisper.

"If it makes you feel any better Al, we do not drink human blood at all" Roy said as he pulled Ed closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting way, Alphonse looked them over for a few moments then sighed.

"This was a huge shock, but knowing that despite being a vampire Roy watched over all his friends, as well as Havoc if I heard correctly. But more than anything I trust my brother" Alphonse said and smiled at Ed, Edward looked at Alphonse with wide eyes before smiling and walking over to give him a hug, "Now I wouldn't be too relieved yet, Winry has to know this, and I am sure it will be harder to convince her not to hurt you two" Both Ed and Roy paled at that.

"Alright, but you and Winry must swear to never tell anyone ells about us" Roy said while giving a serious look to Alphonse.

"I promise" Alphonse said, then looked at Ed with a evil grin, "You know brother... you will forever remain short now"

"I'm only two inches shorter than Roy" Edward growled with tick marks on his forehead earning laughs from the other two.

The next day Alphonse told Winry about Roy and Edward, she immediately tried to beat them both up with two wrenches, luckily Alphonse was soon able to calm her and she eventually accepted them and promised to not tell anyone.

Roy was in the work room with Winry as she was making adjustments to Edwards leg. Soon Winry called Edward back there to reattach it, Roy was the one who attached it, surprising Winry by how perfectly he did it. She then showed Roy how to detach Edwards Arm and then told Edward to leave while they made adjustments to his arm. By the end of the day Edward had his arm back and was sparring with his little brother to test the adjustments out.

After sparring with his brother and taking a shower Edward went to his and Roys room to make plans for their wedding that they plan to have about two months after Winrys baby is born.

The next day after Roy finished his lessons with Winry he and Edward made calls to central to let all their friends know the good news.

(Eleven Months later, Wedding day, sorry I not sure how to do the actual Wedding ceremony)

"You may now Kiss the groom" The priest said and instantly Roy kissed Edward passionately. Cheers erupted from the friends that gathered for their wedding, everyone was happy for them, even Alphonse and Havoc shed some tears.

"I love you, Edward Elric Mustang" Roy said as he looked into the now back to Golden eyes of his new and forever husband.

"I love you too Roy Mustang, and I always will" Edward said then kissed him again.

They then got all the congrats from all their friends and they all started to enjoy the wedding party. Roy asked Edward to dance and they ended up dancing together as Alphonse and Winry dance near by. Hawkeye was taking care of Alice, Al and Winrys baby. Havoc was having a drink from the hidden drink station Roy hid under the punch table specifically just for the three vampires. But most of all everyone was happy and enjoying themselves.

When it came time to pass out the cake, Edward and Roy took much enjoyment in smashing each others slices in each others face and then eating it off each other as Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and a buzzed Hawkeye cheered them on. When time for gifts came around almost half the guest were out cold form being drunk. They mostly received small gifts but when Fuhrer Yami walked up to them personally and presented Edward with his pet Chimera, all of the remaining sober guests gasped.

"Are you serious sir?" Edward asked looking at the winged cat in shock.

"Yes, now you should know something special about this Chimera, nobody knows why but it doesn't get older and it doesn't die, so when my alchemy teacher gave me him he told me to pass him down only to who I believed to be worthy of him, I have not met any one that I have seen more worthy than you two." Yami said as Edward took the chimera out of his hands, "He is also smart, although it can not speak, it can still understand what we say" Yami added before returning to the drink counter and grabbing another beer.

"I can't believe he actually gave us his Chimera" Edward said as he started to pet it behind its ears causing it to purr.

"Yeah, now what are we going to do with it" Roy asked.

"Keep it of course" Edward said looking at Roy like it was the only answer in the world.

"I meant for tonight and possibly well into next week" Roy said as he wrapped his arms around Edwards waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck before quickly licking Edwards ear.

Edward instantly got Roys hint and looked around. Most of the guests have already passed out except Yami, Havoc, Hawkeye who looked about to pass out, Armstrong, Fuery, Falman, Winry, Alice, and Alphonse. Edward moved out of Roys hold and walked over to his brother with a smile.

"Hey Al, Fuhrer Yami gave Roy and I a new pet, I was wondering if you can watch over it for a while, just till Roy and I make it home." Edward asked. Alphonse looked at the chimera with a smile.

"Alright brother, I will watch over it, have fun with Roy" Alphonse said with a suggestive tone as he took the winged cat into his arms. Edward returned to Roy and was instantly back in the mans embrace.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked, Edward nodded and they quietly left the party only being seen leave by Alphonse and Havoc. They went to a very fancy Hotel that Roy paid for and began a very long night of love making.

(Not ready to make a lemon for this yet. Time skip, one year later.)

"Well that is everything I can teach you Roy, you have passed all my expectations, and I know you could build an automail limb from scratch if you want to" Winry said as they finished the arm they were asked to make for a lady in town.

"Thanks Winry, you do not know how grateful I am you actually took the time to teach me all of this" Roy said holding out his hand for a handshake but was surprised when she pulled him into a hug.

"We are family Roy, no handshakes allowed" She said with a smile as she pulled away from him, "besides I'm just happy you actually took time to learn all of this just for Ed" she said as she put the arm into a box.

"I would do anything for him" Roy said happily.

"Including changing him at the risk of exposing yourself, You better take very good care of him" Winry said waving a wrench at him.

"Don't worry, Edward can take care of himself, and I will always be there with him" Roy assured her.

"So when are you two going to start traveling now that you finished learning about Automail" She asked as they left the work room.

"Well that depends on when Ed wants to go" Roy said, "I will talk to him tonight"

They entered the kitchen to see Edward had Alphonse in a headlock on the floor, and the Chimera Edward decided to call Rogue was sitting on a counter watching them.

"What are you two doing" Winry yelled causing the two men to freeze.

"We were trying to decide who would cook dinner tonight" Edward said as he released his brother and stood up off the floor.

"And your deciding factor is putting your younger brother in a headlock" Roy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes because that means he lost and he has to cook dinner" Edward said.

"Your win still hasn't helped your height, your still short." Alphonse said with a grin.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT" Edward yelled, everyone laughed.

"Anyway I better get dinner started" Alphonse said as he began to gather what he needed.

"Hey Ed, guess what" Roy said with a grin. Edward looked at him with a curious look.

"What" Edward asked after a few minutes of thought.

"I have officially learned all I can about Automail, and we can start our travels when ever you want to" Roy said, Edwards eyes widened at the news and a big smile found its way to his face.

"Really?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yep, Roy-boy here can build you Automail from scratch if you ever need it, and knowing you that might happen" Winry said.

"Come on, lets go to our room and plan when and where we are going to go" Roy said as he turned and left the kitchen, Rogue flew onto Edwards shoulders as Edward followed after Roy.

"Can you two check on Alice for me while you are at it" Winry asked them as they left.

(Got to love these time skips, Two years later)

"I feel like I will actually miss this place" Roy said looking out the window from the train they were on headed out of the country, "Out of all the places I have lived, I liked this one the best" Roy said.

"That brings me to a question I have been wondering for a long while now" Edward said and Roy looked at him, "Exactly how old are you and what age were you when you were turned"

"Well, I think I am about a hundred and fifty. I was turned at the age of twenty-two" Roy answered after a few moments.

"That is cool, you are physically only one year older than me" Edward noted with a smile.

"It is a good thing too, we can still pass off as teens when we move around, and most the time people do not realize your not aging until you reach your mid thirties almost forties." Roy said with a smile.

"That's good" Edward said as he started to pet Rogue who was sleeping in his lap.

**A/N**

**I know, it wasn't that good an ending.**

**Until next time**


End file.
